The Story of the Fugitive Flea
by Axolotlabulous
Summary: [Yuyu HakushoInuYasha xover] In which the Spirit Detectives get an order to destroy a demon, our favorite Shikon miko has no idea whats going on, and said particular demon isn't really a threat after all. [slight InuKag, onesided Kurkag, implied YusKei]


Konichiwa, minna-san.

Contrary to popular belief, I am alive. I was suddenly hit by inspiration while updating my profile (you can see that in my journal entry from August 8th). I actually got this idea from a doodle I drew a while ago at a sleepover with my friend _Sanibelledreams_. It was Yusuke looking at a dot on the ground and going, "YOU'RE the demon Koenma told us to fight?" and then the dot saying, "FEAR ME FOR I AM ---- (seriously, I can't tell you who it is!)!" Haha. I'm weird like that.

_Disclaimer: If I owned YuYu Hakusho OR Inu Yasha, there would definitely be a sequence like this fic. Sadly, there is not, so therefore, I do not own it. Sigh. TT-TT_

**

* * *

**

**Being Chased By Spirit Detectives: The Story of the Fugitive Flea**

_Written and Brought to you by Rosoku-san_

* * *

It was a normal day for the Reikai Tantei. 

Kuwabara was thinking up new idiotic insults to hurl at Hiei (_"Hamster Legs!"_)

Hiei was effectively ignoring him. (_"Hn. Shut up baka."_)

Yusuke was complaining to Koenma that he missed yet ANOTHER date with Keiko so he could carry out a mission, and now she was going to kill him once he got back. Koenma retaliated by throwing his stapler and some paperweights at the offending detective. (_"TODDLER! Thanks to you, I missed yet _ANOTHER_ date with Keiko! Now she's going to kill me!"_) (_"YOU THINK I CARE, URAMESHI?!" -enter flying stapler- "I THINK THE SAFETEY OF NINGENKAI IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR DATE!" -a paperweight was thrown here- "And, Yusuke...,"_) (_"Y-yes?"_) (_"…DON'T CALL ME TODDLER!!" -Koenma's biggest paperweight was hurled off the desk by the furious baby, heading for Urameshi Yusuke's head-_)

**THWACK!!**

Botan was trying to flirt with Kurama, but to no avail. It only resulted in an awkward silence and a very uncomfortable Kurama. Seriously, when could she take the hint he's NOT INTERESTED? (_"Hey Kurama! Your hair looks really pretty and red today! Did you use a new brand of shampoo?"_) (_"Um, no, Botan, I did not. Thank you though."_) **–Silence-**

Yup. Just another day in Koenma's office. You really would think George the ogre would be used to the shouting and bickering by now, but then again, maybe George is just a meek and obedient person… erm ogre… by nature.

It was as close to normalcy as a team of four demon-killing Spirit Detectives plus the prince of Reikai and a bubbly Grim Reaper could get to. That is, until Koenma got another mission alert.

* * *

"Okay, Spirit Detectives, listen up!" Koenma barked at the occupants of his poor, abused office. He really should clean the place up a bit...but then again, that's what ogres are for. 

As one who had known this bunch for as long as they've been together, Koenma should've known that just yelling to get all of them to get their attention was futile. So, he put the new air horn he got from his loving father for his 1,325th birthday to the test.

_**-HOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKSAQUEEEEEEAAAAAAALLLLLHIGHPITCHNOISEOMGWTFBBQCHICKENHOOOONNNNKKKKKKKK-**_

Miraculously, all their heads whipped around to Koenma's desk, all their expressions (even Hiei's, shockingly), was like they were about to scream some nonsense like, _'HOLYEFFINDUCKSOFCHILE!!!!11!! WTFWASSAT?!!!!!111!!' _Numbers and letters and all.

"Ahem. Now that I have everybody's attention, I would like to say we have a new mission for you all, not including Botan because she's useless, after all." Koenma stated matter-of-factly. Everybody, not including Hiei ('cause he has an icicle stuck so far up his ass it's a wonder he doesn't get hypothermia), just groaned. Really, how much of this crap could they take? Reikai should have more than one demon control team, I mean, COME ON. It's the spirit world for kami-sama's sake (no pun intended).

"Hey!! I am not useless!" Botan cried indignantly.

Koenma just waved it off. "Now, I've gotten word that this particular demon has been around…" The room grew dark and grim, "…since before the creation of the barrier." There was a resounding gasp throughout the office. Before the creation of the barrier? That was over 500 years ago! Images of a humongous white dog destroying villages were shown on the screen behind Koenma, to punctuate the severity of the situation. For a demon to survive that long would have to take some monster power (even for demons) in the Makai. "The best known demon that has lived before the creation of the barrier and is still living today is the Lord of the Western Lands of the Makai, Taisho Sesshoumaru-sama," Koenma started after his long, dramatic pause, "He is no mystery and no threat to human kind. He has multiple multi-billion dollar companies in Ningenkai and it would not prove beneficial for him to destroy it. However, he does have a servant. This servant has been around for 800+ years and we only know his name. We do not know what type of demon he is, or his ranking or power level, so we have no choice but to eliminate him as a threat to Ningenkai. He is hiding out here," Koenma pushed a button on his remote and a map of Tokyo was shown, and he pointed to a small red dot labeled Sunset Shrine, "at this shrine where a family of four and a cat lives. You have to make sure that this family is not harmed or is even aware of anything strange going on. You will go to this shrine, with the exception of Hiei, posing as three high school students doing a report on the folklore of Feudal Japan. Hiei will stay on the edge of the shrine patrolling the borders and looking for abnormalities in spirit energy. If you should find this demon you should silently and swiftly eliminate it without disturbing the family. Is that clear?"

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei all nodded their understanding, though Botan was a little confused.

"Uh, Koenma-sama, I just have one question," Botan spoke up as the four Spirit Detectives were about to leave the office.

"Yes Botan, speak up."

"Um, what is this demon's name?"

"Oh, I totally forgot!" Koenma's chubby little baby hand smacked his own forehead in exasperation with himself, "This demon's name is…."

* * *

_**Somewhere else far away…**_

"…Myoga. Really, you didn't have to come all this way just to visit me," a girl of about 16 seemingly said to nobody.

"Oh no, Kagome-sama!" a voice out of nowhere spoke, "It is my pleasure! Plus even after 500 years I have never tasted something as sweet as your blood!" A sucking noise could be heard before the girl, Kagome, slapped her neck where her main artery should be. If you looked closely you could see something flat floating off her neck before she caught it in her hand.

"So, how is life with Sesshoumaru-sama? In the… Makai, you said?" Kagome asked the flat thing in her hand.

The flat thing, now identified as Myoga, sprang back into its normal shape. If you looked closely enough, you could see that Myoga, the thing that was once flat in her hand, looked like an old man with a red carrot shaped mouth made for sucking, wearing traditional garb that no one wore anymore except to formal gatherings and festivals. He was bald with a ring of wispy gray hair bordering his scalp. Big bug-like eyes were locked on the miko Kagome-sama, and he was nodding furiously as he hopped up and down effortlessly in the palm of her hand. "Yes, Kagome-sama! And life with Sesshoumaru-sama is great! The only problem is I have to constantly go in and out of danger. Really, I think Sesshoumaru-sama is worse than Inu Yasha-sama when it comes to reckless fighting." He crossed his miniscule little arms and shook his head that was huge in proportion with his body.

Kagome giggled a little. Even after 500 years Myoga hadn't become any less of a coward. "So would you like anything…" Kagome asked the tiny flea demon. Myoga looked up hopefully, "…other than my blood?" Myoga looked down in mock disappointment for a second and then said, "You know, Kagome-sama, I don't think I have ever tried tea. Would you mind getting me a little sip?"

Kagome just smiled her 100 watt smile and said, "Sure, no problem Myoga. It was really nice of you to visit." And with that our favorite Shikon Miko strode out of the living room of Sunset Shrine into the kitchen where clattering and running water could be heard.

* * *

_**Outside of Sunset Shrine…**_

"Okay, so here's the deal," One Urameshi Yusuke said to all three of his teammates, as they were standing at the foot of the stairs of Sunset Shrine, "This is where the demon is. He must be concealing his aura, because I can only sense a little demon energy coming from the house. And when I say a little, I mean almost none."

"Yusuke is right," our favorite kitsune, Kurama spoke, "there is a pure aura over this shrine that is uncharacteristic to most shrines in this area. The demon must be using that to cover up his aura."

"ALRIGHT!" Kuwabara yelled, much too loudly for everyone's tastes, "LETS GO TAKE OUT THAT PUNY DEMON!!"

With that said, Yusuke did not hold back in knocking poor Kuwabara onto the street. "IDIOT! DO YOU WANT TO BLOW OUR COVER?"

Kuwabara jumped up and narrowly missed getting hit by a car. "URAMESHI!! DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME?!"

Yusuke retaliated by shouting back, "YEAH! OF COURSE! JUST DOING THE WORLD A FAVOR BY TAKING OUT ONE STUPID PERSON AT A TIME!!"

"WHY YOU, URAMESHI!! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!!"

"BRING IT, BAKA!"

And so the shouting match ensued, and Kurama and Hiei shook their heads trying to look like they had never seen the two shouting boys before in their lives.

* * *

_**With Myoga and Kagome…**_

"Wow, Kagome-sama, this is really good! May I have some more?" A certain tiny flea demon asked one Higurashi Kagome while sitting in front of a thimble that was taped on the sides so it could hold tea.

Kagome just smiled and said, "Sure Myoga, hopefully this will get you off blood for a while. I think everybody will appreciate it." Kagome filled an eye dropper with tea and emptied it into the thimble, where Myoga promptly took a satisfied sip. Myoga looked up at Kagome and asked the question that had been on his mind since he dropped by for the surprise visit. "Are you and Inu Yasha together yet?"

Kagome spewed tea from shock. "Wh-what?"

Myoga just looked down and took another sip from the thimble placed in front of him. "Hm, I guess not. Where are you on your journey, anyways?"

Kagome was still recovering, but she decided the polite thing to do was to just take a shaky breath and tell the tiny demon, "W-we have most of the shards, and Sesshoumaru-sama just joined our group, and um, Kikyou just went to Hell, and now we're resting in Kaede's village." Kagome just took a couple deep breaths and she calmed down a bit, but she was absolutely shocked that Myoga would ask a question like that. Wait. Did that mean that Inu Yasha and she would get together?! It was a dream come true!!

"I see. Soon, I guess. The battle with Naraku, the real one, mind you, is coming soon. That's all I can say though. I think, Kagome-sama, that you should tell the others on the other side of the well this too. It would be good knowledge to know when the time comes. I will just say this," Myoga took a dramatic pause to tell Kagome that this was a grim situation indeed, "one of you will not survive, Kagome-sama. It will not be me, it will not be Sesshoumaru-sama, nor will it be you. Treasure the time you have with each member of your group, Kagome-sama, there is a chance they might not survive the battle." Myoga smiled a little. "But do not fear, Kagome-sama, prophecies like this often have double meanings. It could be Naraku for all you know."

Kagome gulped and held her breath for a moment, getting used to the new sense of dread that had accumulated in the bottom of her stomach. She just nodded half-heartedly and looked down into her lap. She clenched and unclenched her fists until her knuckles were sore. She could hear Myoga drink the last of his tea, and she offered him another thimble full, but he politely declined.

"I think it is time for me to go, Kagome-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama will be wondering where I am." Myoga chirped, too upbeat for the grim news he just delivered a moment ago.

"Here, let me carry you to the bottom of the stairs," Kagome said standing up and holding her outstretched palm for Myoga to hop on.

"Oh, Kagome-sama! You really don't have to!" Myoga cried in pure and utter respect.

Kagome just smiled and said, "Really, its no big deal, I am playing the part of the polite hostess, aren't I? Besides, I want to."

Myoga hopped onto Kagome's hand and cried, "Oh, Kagome-sama! You are too kind!"

Kagome just smiled, a little uncomfortable with the praise she was given. She just walked over to the shoji screen door opened it up, and was bombarded with a blast of fresh, though polluted, air. Okay, it wasn't really fresh compared to the Sengoku Jidai, but it was fresh for Tokyo. Oh well, you get the idea.

She walked over past Goshinboku (though not without throwing a longing glance at the scar in the bark), past the well house, and over to the top of the stairs where she promptly banged into a certain scarlet haired kitsune (not that she knew it yet).

Kagome quickly recovered herself. "Oh! I am so sorry! You see, I wasn't watching where I was going and--!"

The boy she bumped into (who was quite taller than herself) just chuckled and laughed, "Really, it's no problem. Could you tell us where we can find the owner of this shrine?"

"Oh!" Kagome cried, "I'm sorry! 'Jii-chan and 'Kaa-san are out right now, but I'm here so if you'll give me a moment, I'll be right with you." Kagome said hurriedly, partly because Myoga was getting a little impatient, and two there was a gorgeous guy asking to talk to the owner and right now that was her! Normally a hormonal high-school girl would get flustered. She looked around to see two other boys with him. One who was sort of hot, but sort of had that 'Bad-ass' air, and the other was just plain ugly with his carrot color hair gelled into an Elvis style hair do.

Kagome could feel a blush coming on from their speculation, "Ah! EXCUSE ME!" she cried and all but ran down the steps two at a time, leaving three confused boys and a sniggering forbidden child in the tree next to her window.

* * *

Well then, the first chapter of **SD: Story of the Fugitive Flea**. Whoa. Frankly, I have no idea where to go with this, so I will probably be lazy in updating this, but I'll do my best. Constructive criticism is awesome. I have to make a name for myself in the fanfiction world, so I think I'll be off to a good start. So, review! 

**--Rosoku-san**

**Join the Dark Side, we have cookies.**


End file.
